This application requests funds to establish a new Training Program in International Mental Health, located jointly in the Department of Social Medicine (DSM), Harvard Medical School, and the Department of Psychiatry, The Chinese University of Hong Kong (CUHK). The program has as its primary aims the training of a promising cohort of mental health and mental health services researchers from Hong Kong and the region, the strengthening of an already productive collaboration between the DSM and the CUHK in mental health research, and continuing efforts to make the CUHK a center of excellence in mental health and mental health services research for China and the region. The overall goal of the program is to train a cadre of Chinese researchers to develop and evaluate innovative mental health programs, to carry out ethnographic, epidemiological, services, policy and prevention investigations, rooted in a paradigm of culture and mental health services research, that will contribute to reducing the burden of mental disorders in the region. Over the next five years, 11 intermediate trainees will be admitted to the program and then supported to conduct their own research in China. A number of short-term trainees will take part in focused seminars, courses, and workshops that will take place at Harvard and the CUHK.